


Supercilious

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Supercilious 7/5/13. </p>
<p>Not beta read.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Supercilious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Supercilious 7/5/13. 
> 
> Not beta read.

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are! You are always looking down your nose at us. At the people here, at our customs, at-”

“At your excessive use of vowels?”

“That’s exactly what I mean. There is always something wrong! And you lord it over us like a snob.”

“ _Lord it over you like a snob_? Are you kidding me? I’m defending myself. Because you know what, my friend, _you_ are supercilious. If it’s not Hawaiian, it’s crap. My tie is wrong, my shoes are wrong, I shower too long, I follow police procedure! It’s how I survive this, survive _you_!”


End file.
